


Never Met A Girl Like You Before

by 24_centuries



Category: Girl Interrupted (1999)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_centuries/pseuds/24_centuries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met at a typical Kaysen Cocktail Christmas Party but neither one of them could have predicted what they would become. Lisa and Susanna's story, updated for the holidays with a happy ending!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Met A Girl Like You Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feartown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feartown/gifts).



> Thank you to my Beta Extraordinaire, Ellie. This is my third year of Yuletide and you've been my beta and e-hand-holder every single year!
> 
> [This is the statue Law, Prosperity, and Power](http://alwaysinnocentneverhonest.com/Yuletide/Yuletide_2010_LawProsperityPower.jpg) mentioned in the story.

Susanna first met Lisa Rowe at one of her parents’ famous Kaysen Cocktail Christmas Parties. She had known Mrs. Rowe for years as she was one of her mother’s Garden Party friends, accordingly buttoned-up and immaculate in dress as in personality. If Susanna hadn’t seen Lisa arrive with her parents, she never would have guessed they were acquaintances, let alone blood relations. Lisa breezed into the room with her long, golden hair flowing out behind her, loose dress billowing as if every inch of oxygen in the air was suddenly and forcefully drawn to her at the exact moment. While everyone else was buttoned up in stiff, wool dresses Lisa was in such gauzy material that she wouldn’t have looked out of place at a Garden Party in April. When she stopped in the center of the room, with every eye on her as if this were where she was born to be, her eyes had slowly cased the room, pausing occasionally, until they landed on Susanna. She had immediately made a beeline for her, dress and hair had once again moved in that hypnotic billowing fashion.

“Susanna, right? I’m Lisa. My mother assured me there would be at least one person who wasn’t a Pod Person and I’m guessing that’s you. I’m Lisa.”

Susanna found herself shaking her head a bit, trying to process Lisa’s words - Lisa, her brain had tried out, _Li_ sa, Li _sa_ , _Lisa_ \- which were spoken at a much faster pace than most people spoke in Belmont and that difference alone would have drawn her in. Except.

“I’ve been convinced my dad took me to see that movie when I was a kid as a fatherly fore-warning that Pod People were my future and there was no escape.” Apparently, this had been the right thing to say since Lisa had beamed at her.

“My mother gave me that warning non-verbally the last time she tried to squeeze me into one of her _quaint_ little outfits …”

Susanna knew she shouldn’t have stared but her eyes were unavoidably drawn to the corner of Lisa’s mouth and how it curled, ever-so-slightly at the word quaint.

“…and so ever since then, she’s pretty much given up on my hair and my dress fitting into her world. Pretty much gave up on me as well. Drink?”

Susanna realized she should have been paying attention to that story instead of Lisa’s lips, especially when she realized that they had migrated over to the drinks table. Susanna was no stranger to getting drunk, she’d just never done it in front of her parents. Lisa handed her a glass of wine without waiting for an answer and poured her own with a flourish.

“I liked the movie better than the book.” Susanna wasn’t surprised at the puzzled expression on Lisa’s face as she was in her head and even she was surprised at the complete lack of segue. “ _Body Snatchers_ , I mean.”

“Oh! Well, yeah. I mean, they both have shit science but at least the movie had the better ending. Have you read Knight’s _Mind Switch_?”

Susanna hadn’t and Lisa began telling her, rather animatedly, how the Germans ruled the world and fucked up the time continuum and how no one named Dr. Egon should _ever_ be trusted with time travel, or anything, really. Susanna laughed and emptied the rest of her wine glass. Lisa had kept refilling their glasses while she talked about the book so Susanna wasn’t exactly sure how much wine she had imbibed but she was guessing a lot since when she glanced over at her mother, who was talking to Lisa’s mom and oddly _smiling_ in their general direction, she had a bit of a halo around her. She kind of just wanted to go upstairs, lie down in her bed, and enjoy this pleasant, floaty feeling that she suspected wasn’t solely from the alcohol alone.

“OK. Where’s your room?” Lisa put down the half-empty bottle of Chardonnay – which didn’t make sense since it had been half-empty when they’d started drinking and then Susanna noticed that Lisa had to push another mostly-empty bottle out of her way before she could set their bottle down, and had a sneaking suspicion that they were responsible for both of those bottles – and looked at Susanna expectantly.

“I … did I say that aloud?”

“Yes but don’t worry. I’m pretty bored of the other people here too and I haven’t even spoken to them yet. C’mon.”

She grabbed Susanna’s hand and led her up the stairs, as if she knew the entire layout of the house, and then Susanna realized that she was telling Lisa exactly where to go. She really needed to stop think-speaking.

Lisa paused outside the door to which Susanna had directed her, turned, and laughed.

“Think-speaking? That’s a new one for me. C’mon, kiddo. I think you really do need to get into bed.”

“You had just as much as I did!” Susanna couldn’t actually be sure of this but they had been drinking for awhile and Susanna had been paying particular attention to Lisa’s mouth – because she’d been talking a lot, of course – and she was sure Lisa had been leaning into her as much as she had been leaning into Lisa.

“I’m not the one think-speaking.” Lisa said as she flopped down on Susanna’s bed and patted the space next to her. Susanna walk-tripped over to her bed and fell, face first, onto the bed. She turned her face so she could see Lisa and the two of them just grinned at each other for a moment. Susanna reached her hand up and slowly pushed Lisa’s hair back from her face. Her hand dropped on Lisa’s opposite shoulder and she left it there, enjoying the feel of Lisa’s sharp collarbone against her wrist bone.

“I like how our bones feel together.” Susanna knew that Lisa was as drunk as she was when Lisa only turned on her side, facing Susanna, and curling closer toward her.

“You’re the most interesting person I’ve ever met. I think it’s because you remind me of me." Lisa paused there, eyes studying Susanna's face as if looking for confirmation. Then, with a nod, she continued, "A calmer, saner version of me.”

Susanna didn’t really know what to say to that – aside from something stupid and revealing like “I don’t think I could ever be someone like you and I think I’m kind of in love with your lips” – so she turned on her side as well, leaned forward to close the tiny gap, and softly pressed her lips against Lisa’s. Susanna had one flash of sobriety in which to ponder if this weren't even more revealing than her thoughts but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. The kiss didn’t last long and they both pulled back to kind of stupidly gaze at each other for an indeterminate amount of time before falling asleep, curled together like a pair of parentheses.

After that night, the two of them were pretty much inseparable. They had both foregone college, to both of their parents' disdain, and mutually decided to take a road trip to give them something to look forward to that summer. Lisa’s dad had bought her a car for “showing up to your graduation and not embarrassing us” – Lisa believed in keeping her parents’ expectations low so that when she did the most mundane things, they rewarded her – and her parents had already decided they were vacationing in Greece this summer for the entire month of August so Lisa bought maps and they both started planning routes.

Two weeks into their trip and they had abandoned their planned routes almost immediately. The only sign that this was also a learning experience for them both - and not just a free-for-all, which allowed them to get away from the known and burst head-first into the _un_ known - was the extra can of gas in their trunk, a necessity after breaking down in upstate New York, five miles away from any gas station or sign of civilization.

They were in Philadelphia and the motel they had crashed in the night before had a brochure detailing the different architecture found in the numerous city parks. Susanna had liked the Law, Prosperity, and Power statue the best so they had started there in West Fairmount Park. Lisa was describing to Susanna how much she loved that the representation of Law was not only female but clad in armor.

“She just looks fierce, you know? Her hands would grab you around the waist with those strong, capable hands.” Lisa mimicked this on Susanna, her hands indeed quite strong and capable as they gripped Susanna’s waist, before slowly sliding down to her hips, cotton dress smoothing under Lisa’s careful hands. At this point in their trip, Susanna was used to Lisa’s tactile nature, accustomed to waking up with Lisa curled around her in her own bed, despite the fact that they had started out always getting two doubles. She could always blame her reaction on the heat, anyway. The sun was beating down on them, heat and humidity combining for a deadly combination. She was too hot, sticky.

She never wanted to leave.

“She looks like she would squeeze you, gently, thumbs pressing into your hipbones, letting you feel the strength she possessed but not actually using it quite yet.” Susanna shivered as Lisa stepped even closer, her hands mapping out every word her lips formed. Susanna’s eyes tried to stay locked on Lisa’s but inevitably, they were drawn back to those plush lips.

“Maybe, she’d use the pressure on your hipbones to start inching your dress up, exposing more and more of those creamy, smooth thi --”

A group of kids passed by – she thought of them as kids though they were probably older than both Lisa and her – and Susanna froze. Lisa pretended to wipe something off Susanna's dress and stepped back. The group passed, no one in the group paying them any particular attention, and Lisa fixed her gaze back on Susanna.

“I’m kind of tired of parks. Want to go back to the hotel?”

Part of Susanna desperately wanted to say no. Wanted to walk along the paths and keep up this flirting-but-not-flirting, touching-but-it-means-nothing … _thing_ they had going. But she honestly wasn’t surprised when she heard herself say, “God, yes!”, want and desire shining through.

The race back to the motel was a blur of light caresses and stolen kisses against the sides of city buildings. Susanna thought Lisa was going to snap the key off in the keyhole and was unsurprised to find the two of them slammed against the closed door as soon as they were through it. She was, however, surprised to find her own hands holding Lisa against it. She wasn’t exactly in the right frame of mind to question her new aggressive demeanor as their teeth clanked together and Susanna less kissed Lisa and more mashed their lips together. Lisa fisted her hand in Susanna’s short locks and tugged, once, hard, the sting bringing sudden tears to Susanna’s eyes. Lisa used the momentary distraction to back her up to the bed, shoving her down unceremoniously. Shirt stripped, jeans peeled off and Susanna could only dumbly lie on her back, elbows propping herself up, as Lisa bared all that glorious, naked flesh to her eyes.

Lisa’s unbound breasts bounced lightly as she stepped forward and knelt over Susanna on the bed, lips pressed lightly against Susana’s, her tongue soothing the flesh sore from the ferocity of their first kiss. Strong but soft hands slid over Susanna’s shoulders, caressing the overheated skin as the dress was slowly peeled off of her, straps falling down to her elbows before sliding off completely. Susanna felt oddly exposed, lying there, bra and panties on, dress pooled around her waist even as Lisa hovered over her, naked except for her own panties. Lisa was so self-assured, so much more comfortable with her body. Susanna thought that Lisa could have been naked in a room full of strangers and would have walked as if she were strutting in an evening gown down a Parisian runway.

“Hey.” Lisa’s voice was soft, familiar. It was the same voice Susanna had been waking up to their entire road trip but now it held an undercurrent of _want._ She met Lisa’s gaze, eyes holding more than a trace of nervousness even though her pupils were surely as blown-wide as Lisa’s own. “We don’t have to do anything. I’m fine just lying here together, like this.”

It was an obvious out, something to calm Susanna down and allow her to take a step back from this. They were both WASP-born and this behavior was definitely not status quo, but Susanna had never subscribed to her parents' way of thinking and she wasn’t going to let a little hesitation stop her from exploring the gorgeous piece of art on display before her. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, her eyes meeting Lisa’s as she pulled it off and threw it off the side of the bed. She grinned as she leaned forward, arms sliding over Lisa’s shoulders as she leaned back and pulled Lisa on top of her.

Lisa slid her thighs between Susanna’s slightly spread legs, widening them, keeping her dress trapped at hip-level. She planted her hands under Susanna’s arms, up against her armpits, and used the leverage to grind her soaked panties against Susanna’s own. Susanna tilted her head up to capture Lisa’s mouth, swallowed her moans with her mouth, sucking the desperate sounds from every inch of her tongue. Lisa’s hips swirled, clockwise and then counter and Susanna pulled her head back a fraction of an inch, catching her breath and just panting into Lisa’s mouth, sharing the same breath over and over.

Lisa’s eyes captured hers and Susanna could feel the same slight grin that she saw at the corner of Lisa’s mouth, full of wonder and delight, reflected upon her own. Susanna’s legs opened wider, one sliding behind Lisa’s back as she pulled her in tighter, pressed right against each other, slicking each other even more. Lisa balanced her weight on one arm and slid the other down to push their panties aside, bare lips touching for the first time. Susanna moaned, loudly, and Lisa’s lone arm gave out, pressing them together from full tits, to razor-sharp hipbones to slick, swollen lips. All rhythm was abandoned to the moment – stolen, hungry kisses but more panting than anything; desperate, lust-filled thrusting as they tried to simultaneously grind against each other’s over-sensitive clits and diamond-hard nipples. Nails dug deep into skin, marks sure to be there for days to come, as Susanna snapped up into Lisa, hips momentarily stilling as she bit down into Lisa’s shoulder, a vain attempt to stifle the sounds exploding from her chest. Lisa’s own hips slowed, helping Susanna ride out the rest of her orgasm, before she lifted herself back up onto one arm, deft fingers sliding surely inside, as she brought herself over the edge, sure fingers sliding deep as she stared down at Susanna’s face, jaw slack with surprise and lust.

*

Lisa collapsed to Susanna’s side, after, or at least, she assumed that was what occurred as she woke some time later, sprawled next to Susanna, her own body supine to Susanna’s prone position. She stared down at Susanna’s docile face, slightly slack in sleep. She ghosted her fingers over the bridge of Susanna’s nose, down the side of her cheek, along her collarbone, hoping simultaneously for her to wake and stay asleep. Susanna’s eyelashes fluttered and something in Lisa’s chest tightened, momentarily, before letting go all in a rush. It left her a little breathless, a little stunned. Susanna’s eyes slowly opened, focusing instantly on Lisa, though she hardly had a choice as Lisa had scooted over and was slightly hovering.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Lisa grinned, completely unable to keep the joy from showing.

“Why did you introduce yourself twice?”

“Susanna. I beg you. I will pay you in sexual favors if I must. Segue! At least _try_ to make a connection.”

Susanna laughed and pulled Lisa down, kissing the top of her head as Lisa nuzzled her sternum, tongue darting out to taste the salty skin.

“When we met, at my mother’s party, you introduced yourself. Twice. Why’d you do that?”

“I don’t know. I guess I always spoke so quickly that most people missed my name the first time. I was constantly asked to repeat it by all of my mom’s friends and their children. Guess I just decided to get it in before you asked.”

“Oh. Well, I heard you the first time. I didn’t find you hard to understand at all.”

Lisa tilted her head back, catching Susanna’s eye, and letting a small, slow grin spread over her lips. “Yeah, I think you heard me loud and clear."

Susanna returned the grin and pulled Lisa up into her arms, letting Lisa take control as she was still slowly waking up. Eventually, they would have to go back home and go to college and start their lives, all those things you’re supposed to do after you graduate high school. But, she thought, they could allow themselves this perfect, singular moment to feel alive, and happy, and loved.


End file.
